Double Birthday Surprises
by Renaki
Summary: When Silver and I discover we have the same birthday, we take a trip to Foxwood Village to visit her family. But will things go as planned? Please R&R! Flamers welcome: I'm desprate for reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that I don't own digimon. (That goes for all chapters!)

-Silver and I look up from a fashion magazine-

Silver: Hey; we were expecting you.

(Smiles) Yeah, welcome back. Anyhoo, to recap on what happened last time, Silver and I celebrated our first Valentine's Day together.

Silver: And _you _got your first glimpse of the digital world, remember Lisa?

(Blushes) Yeah…but this time, we're gonna go a bit further than that… this time, we're going right in the heart of Foxwood Village…so with out further delay…on to our feature presentation!

-

Ch. 1(Default Chapter)

Spring had finally arrived as the sun arose one morning. The winter snow melted away as the flowers had awakened from their slumber.

-

Unfortunately, however, Silver and I didn't have time to enjoy the sunrise as we headed towards yet another battle, with Edwardia and Luna not too far behind.

"Hey…how many battles does this make, anyway?" Luna asked confused.

"I dunno…" Edwardia replied. "I actually lost count a while back."

"Guys. Now's not the time!" I reminded them.

We finally arrived to the digital field where we got our first look at the digimon.

The digimon greatly resembled a triceratops. The top of its hide was black and scaly, and it had a long black horn growing out of the tip of its nose. Lastly, it had a whip like tail to crush its enemies. It roared loudly as soon as it caught a glimpse of Luna and Silver.

I quickly took out my D-power as our partners started fighting him. "He's a Monochromon…he's an armoured type at champion level. Special attack: Volcanic Strike."

'An armoured type, huh?' Silver thought as she flipped out of the way of his tail. 'I won't be able to use my sword this time.' She then skillfully tossed her sword (which was tucked away in its sheath) towards me before she continued.

"Woah-." As soon as it came to me, I caught it by the hilt.

Edwardia looked back and forth between the two of us. "Uh…what just happened?"

"It looks like Silver's gonna do this old school." I smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------

"WISTERIA PUNCH!!"

"VOLCANIC STRIKE!!" Monochromon launched two large fireballs at Luna and Silver. Fortunately, they were able to dodge them before they made contact. However, Monochromon aimed his whip like tail at them.

"Guys! Heads up!" Edwardia shouted.

"LEO CLAW!!" All of a sudden, Taka came out of nowhere and swiped his sharp claws at him, making contact. The force of the hit made Monochromon roar in pain, as there were now numerous blood red scars all over his face.

Mike ran over to us. "Sorry we're late, guys."

We looked back at him. "It's okay."

"Yeah; at least you made it!"

-

Luna and Silver ran over to him. "Thanks, Taka."

"Yeah; we owe you one." Luna beamed.

Taka smirked. "No problem." Then they all took a huge leap in the air.

"DIAMOND STORM!"

"LIGHTNING CLAW!"

Luna and Silver both launched their attacks at Monochromon, but he quickly dodged them.

"VOLCANIC STRIKE!" Monochromon then launched even stronger fireballs at them. Silver and Taka were able dodge theirs, however Luna couldn't avoid hers in time. She screeched in pain as she was sent flying.

"LUNA!" Upon seeing this, Taka quickly made a U-turn and ran over to her.

"Taka! Digivolve now!" Mike shouted.

"Digivolution…" a female computer voice said. Taka was then engulfed in a cocoon of data as the digivolution process began.

"Taka…digivolve to…" the cocoon then broke away in a flash of light, revealing his champion form. "LIOMON!!" He roared as he took a monstrous leap in the air and caught Luna by the scruff of her neck.

-

"Woah! Did you see that!?" Edwardia gasped.

"I see it, but I don't believe it!" I replied wondrously, looking at Taka's newest form. He now resembled an adult lion; he still had his muscular body, but his now dark brown mane was flowing amongst his body. He also had four silver earrings in his ears (two in each) and he had now grown two tails behind him.

Mike turned to us. "That's Liomon, Taka's champion level." He said with a smirk. "He uses his Thunder of the Kings and his Critical Strike attack against his enemies."

"Awesome…" we said in awe; Silver began to digivolve as well.

"Silver…digivolve to…" Silver's cocoon of data broke away. "KYUBIMON!" she then charged at Monochromon while Taka checked on Luna.

-

Taka then nuzzled Luna gently. She slowly snapped out of her trance. "Taka…is that you?" she asked, looking up at him.

He flashed a small smile at her and nodded.

"Wow…since when could you digivolve?"

"There's no time for that now." He said seriously, looking back at Silver. "How about after the battle?"

"You got it!" Taka let Luna on his back and leapt back into the battle.

"DRAGON WHEEL!!" Silver launched a giant flame, in the shape of a dragon, at Monochromon. The attack hit dead on, but he was able to shake it off, sneering all the while.

'Damn…he's tougher than I thought…' she thought angrily as he geared up for another attack.

"VOLCANIC STRIKE!!" he launched yet another large fireball at Silver, but before it connected…

"THUNDER OF THE KINGS!!!" Taka launched a powerful charge of static electricity at him, breaking through the fireball, and paralyzing his entire body.

Monochromon growled in confusion as he frantically tried to break free. Silver went over to his side. "That was almost too close…"

"Yeah; are you alright, Silver?" Luna asked, concerned.

"Now I am; what about you?"

"Yeah; thanks to Taka."

He blushed slightly. "No thanks are necessary; now let's teach this guy a lesson!" He said, refocusing on what they had to do.

Luna then leapt in the air. "Luna digivolve to…" her cocoon of data broke away. "ANGEWOMON!!"

"VOLCANIC-." Before Monochromon could launch another attack…

"FOX-TAIL INFERNO!!" Silver launched all nine flames at him; they all made their mark, sending him back.

Taka then made another monstrous leap in the air. "CRITICAL STRIKE!!" he pounced directly on top of him, knocking him flat on his back; then bit him fiercely in the chest, revealing his weak spot.

Monochromon tried to get back up by biting at Taka's paws however, Taka's attack was so strong, it kept him down.

"Luna, now's your chance!" Taka yelled, quickly getting off Monochromon and out of the way.

She nodded; a white bow with wings and a silver arrow appeared in front her. "CELESTIAL ARROW!!!" she fired the arrow directly into his weak spot.

He roared loudly as his data was finally blown to bits.

-

We cheered loudly for our partners as they took in his data. After they finished and the digital field disappeared, they reverted back to their original forms as came over to us.

"Awesome job, you guys!" I said proudly.

"Yeah; now that's what I call teamwork!" Edwardia agreed.

"Thanks; I don't know about you guys, but all that fighting's worked up an appetite."

Mike groaned. "Taka…how can you even think about food at a time like-." Before he could finish, his stomach made a noise we were all familiar with. "This…" he blushed embarrassed.

Then, all our stomachs started growling; we all smiled at each other.

"Hey, at least we all agree on one thing!" Luna replied.

"Yeah; but it's no wonder we're hungry." Silver said looking up at the sky, noticing the sun had risen. "We haven't had breakfast yet!"

"Well, what are we waiting for; let's go." I said as we all left the area.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Since it was a nice morning, we decided to eat out. After breakfast, we all walked Mike and Taka back home. Along the way, we talked about different battle tactics we could've used against Monochromon and what we would use in the future. After a while, Edwardia decided to change the subject.

"So, Lisa; got any plans for next week?" she asked, giving me an all-knowing smile.

I smiled back, catching her plan. "I don't know, Edwardia. I haven't decided yet..."

The rest of the gang stopped in their tracks.

"Huh?" Mike, Luna, and Taka cocked their heads in confusion.

Silver turned to me. "And what _is_ supposed to happen next week, Lisa?" she asked curiously.

"You mean you didn't tell her?"

"Hey; I've been busy!" I argued.

"Lisa…?" Silver inquired again.

"Actually, Silv; I have been meaning to tell you this…my birthday's coming up and-." I was cut off by her gasp of surprise.

"Wha-? Are you serious…?" she nearly shouted, her eyes filled with awe.

I laughed. "Yeah…Silver; but what's up with you?"

A big broad smile then appeared on her face. "_My _birthday's next week, too!" she said, her voice filled with excitement. We all gaped at her, all stunned with the sudden announcement.

I shook myself out of my trance. "Oh…my God! No way-!" She nodded eagerly, the smile still showing. "What day is it?" I asked carefully.

"March third-."

I jumped back, goggling Silver, and then the same smile appeared on my face. "That's _my _birthday, too!" I exclaimed ecstatically. After getting over the shock, we embraced each other happily, laughing all the while.

Everyone else smiled, shaking their heads at the scene.

"Oh wow…this is SO awesome!" Silver said after we broke the embrace, her tail twitching with happiness.

"I KNOW! We've gotta come up with a way to celebrate!"

"I think I already have an idea…" she replied excitedly. "but we have to tell your mother about this…"

"You're right; man is _she_ in for a surprise!" I laughed to myself, already picturing mom's reaction.

Edwardia and Luna turned to us. "Well, seeing as you guys already have plans for the rest of the day, we'll go ahead and take Mike and Taka home, ok?"

"Sure, Edwardia. We'll let you know if anything comes up!" I smiled; Silver playfully grabbing my hand as we phased out of the area.

Luna and Taka smirked at each other. "Okay…who saw _that _one coming?" Taka teased, narrowing his eyes at his friends.

They all laughed as they continued on their way.

**---------------------------------------**

Luna: Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events. To find out what happens next, read chapter 2 of **Double Birthday Surprises**!

**End of Chapter 1**

(A/N: Okay, now I'm going to _try _and update every other day, so don't forget to review!)


	2. Preparations

Ch. 2 (Preparations)

ooo Silver's POV ooo

When we arrived home, we told Anna everything. She gaped at us in shock.

"W-What? Are you two serious?" she stuttered, trying not to faint.

We both laughed at her expression, and then joined her on the couch. "It's true mom." Lisa said after we calmed down.

"Oh my goodness…this-this is wonderful! How are you two going to celebrate?" she asked smiling.

Lisa turned to me. "Silv has something in mind. But she wanted to run it by you first."

"What is it?" I cleared my throat.

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe Lisa and I could visit Foxwood Village in the digital world."

"Foxwood Village? You mean the place where _you_ were born?"

"Yes; so I can introduce Lisa to my family. I'm sure they'll want to meet her."

She looked at me. "You know, that's a pretty good idea, Silver. To be honest, I've been wondering about the rest of your family."

I smirked at her. "Oh, really? And why's that?" I asked, folding my arms. She copied the same look.

"'Cause if they're anything like _you_, things are going to get pretty interesting around here."

"What?" I gave her a puzzled look.

Anna chuckled to herself. "As if they already _aren't_…" she winked at Lisa. She laughed to herself.

"Can you two **_please_** tell me what this is about?" I asked gawking from her to Anna, the look still on my face.

"It's nothing, Silver." Anna said, quickly changing the subject. "And I think it's a sweet idea that you want to introduce Lisa to your family; when do you plan on going?"

"Well; seeing as I don't have classes tomorrow, I was thinking along the lines of either tomorrow night or early the next morning. What do you think?" Lisa asked, turning to me.

I nodded. "I agree with that. And we'll stay until the evening of our birthday; that way, we'll be able to celebrate as a family as well."

"That's fine by me, girls. Oh, but Lisa; you may want to run this by your father, just in case he tries to contact you and can't reach you."

"Good idea." she replied, getting up from the couch. "C'mon, Silv; we've gotta get ready." she headed towards her bedroom.

I smiled. "All right, all right; I'm coming…" I quickly followed suit.

Anna smirked to herself, an idea suddenly forming in her head. 'And _I'd_ better make some phone calls…' she thought as she went to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

ooo Normal POV ooo

The next day, after training, Silver and I went to my father's house in town. "Do you think your father will remember me?" Silver asked as I rang the doorbell.

"I have a strong feeling he will, Silv. You're _pretty _hard to forget…" I added the last line as an afterthought.

She looked at me confused as dad opened the door. "Lisa, what a surprise." He smiled warmly at me.

"Hey, dad!" I said as we embraced each other. "You remember Silver from the Christmas party?"

She bowed to him. "Hello again." she said with a smile.

He chuckled to himself. "Of course. And hello to you as well. Come on in, girls." He held the door as we went in.

-

"Your birthdays are on the same day? That's incredible!" Dad said astonished after we got settled in.

"Yeah; isn't it amazing?" I beamed.

"It sure is. How are you two going to celebrate?"

Then we told dad our list of plans. After getting a full understanding, he nodded smiling. "Well, that sounds like a great idea. You know you two are more than welcome to spend the night here if you want."

"Thanks, dad; I just have to get my suitcase from home and-." Silver cut me off.

"Ah…there's no need for that." She replied with a grin. She then closed her eyes, waved her paws and conjured my suitcase. "There you are."

"Thanks." I said as dad looked at her in surprise. 'I forgot she could do that.'

"How-how did she…" we could clearly see the reaction on dad's face. I turned to him.

"All Renamon can do that trick!" Silver smiled.

We all had a good laugh after that was said.

-

The day passed by quickly; that evening, Silver and I turned in, full of high expectations for the journey ahead.

-

ooo Dad's POV ooo

Later that night, after Lisa and Silver went to bed, my phone started ringing.

"Who could that be?" I picked it up. "Hello? Anna…how are you…?" my face then brightened with excitement.

"For Lisa and Silver? Yes, uh-huh…I see…Saturday night at 7:00? Of course…yes, all right, I'll see you then. Good-bye."

"Wow…are those two in for a surprise…" I thought with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Taka: I wonder what that was all about? To find out, keep reading **Double Birthday Surprises**!

**End of Chapter 2**

Luna: Not bad so far, but I can't wait 'till you guys go to the digital world!

Mike: Yeah, that's gonna be good!

Thanx, and just to let you guys know, Maliha and Tayla _will_ be back in this story, along with a few other surprises along the way! So don't forget to review!

All: SEE YA!


	3. The Journey to Foxwood

Hey, Silver; before we get things started, Down-In-Flames wanted to say Hi!

Silver: (Waving) Hi; and thanx for reviewing!

Lastly, I'm **really** sorry this chapter got out late Okay, now on to…

Ch. 3 (The Journey to Foxwood)

(BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!)

Silver and I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock at 7:00 the next morning. Fifteen minutes later, we said our goodbyes and were now in the outskirts of town heading towards the portal that would lead us to the digital world.

I turned to her. "Hey Silver?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"Don't you think it would've been faster if we went through the portal behind my house?" Silver then stopped and gently pulled me close with her tail.

"Lisa…you don't want our secret place to be found out, do you?" she said lovingly, looking deep into my eyes. A light blush spread across my face as I looked back into hers.

"Heh, heh; I, uh, see your point…" was my only reply. She then looked up.

"And besides, Maliha and Tayla said they'd meet us here and take us to Foxwood Village personally."

I smirked. "Oh really…then where are they?"

"Up here!" said two familiar voices. We whirled around and saw Maliha and Tayla standing on the rooftop of an abandoned warehouse, smiling down at us.

'Ah…right on time.' Silver thought to herself. The twosome then gracefully flipped off the rooftop and gently landed in front of us.

"Hey you guys; did you miss us?"

Silver and I grinned at them. "What do you mean 'did we miss you?' You've only been gone for two weeks, Maliha." I laughed as we hugged them.

"Well, for us, it felt like an eternity…" Tayla joked.

"Where are your friends? Aren't they coming with us?"

"We asked when we ran into 'em earlier, but they _all_ said they had something important to do for the next few days…" I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah; that _was_ weird…" Silver thought aloud.

"Oh, well; at least you're coming with us, Lisa." said Tayla.

"Yeah; you're going to love Foxwood Village." Maliha beamed.

"Hey, I'm ready to go when you are…but where's the portal?" I asked, looking around. Maliha and Tayla smiled warmly at Silver, who then walked over to them.

The three vixens then looked from side to side, their ears twitching from every direction. When there were no signs of other humans, they held each other's paws as a familiar aura surrounded them.

The light then shot out, revealing a portal that was much larger than the one behind my house. It still had the same color, with the exception of the silver lights now glowing inside.

I walked over to Silver, who then held out her paw; I looked up at her, confused. She smiled. "Trust me…you may want to hold onto something."

Upon hearing this, I slowly extended my arm and she gently took my hand.

"All right, is everybody ready?" Tayla asked smiling. Everyone nodded. I nodded hesitantly, not knowing what I was in for. "JUMP!" she then lunged at the portal.

"Huh-? Woah!" the force of her jump pulled everyone in at the same time; the portal immediately closed as soon as we all were inside.

ooo Silver's POV ooo

There were quite a few bumps on the way through, and even though we were still holding hands, we still felt the impact of every one. After a while, we all passed through the portal safely…although Lisa had yet to open her eyes…

"Is-is it safe…? Did we make it?" she asked her voice a little shaky from the event.

"Yes, Lisa; you can open your eyes now…" I replied, shaking my head.

She finally opened her eyes and looked around. We were in the middle of a forest. "Boy…I thought dad's driving was bad; that portal was even worse!"

Maliha and Tayla looked at me, confused. I chuckled softly.

Don't ask. Anyway, we'd better get going…"

Lisa blinked at us. "What? I thought the portal would take us straight to the village."

"Sorry; we should've told you. The portal only gets you to the digital world. You have to take this forest path to get to the village."

Lisa stood there, sweatdropping. 'You've gotta be kidding me…'

I smirked back at her. "No…we're _not_ kidding you." I replied, answering Lisa's thoughts. She looked at me, completely flabbergasted.

"Wha-? Did you just-." She started, but Maliha cut her off.

"C'mon you guys…let's go." Maliha said walking ahead of us. Tayla and I quickly followed suit. It took Lisa two minutes before she finally snapped out of her trance.

"Hey…wait up!" she cried, carrying her suitcase behind her.

ooo Normal POV ooo

"But, Silver…how did you do that?" I asked for the umptillionth time; we were almost out of the forest, but Silver still hadn't explained how she read my mind.

"Don't you know? All Renamon and Ronomon have a mental connection with their tamers, as well as their friends." Tayla explained. "_Especially_ if we've known the person or digimon for so long."

"Oh; so that's how…why didn't you tell me?"

Silver smiled at me. "Hey; I've been busy!" she argued playfully.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're just quoting me, I swear." Maliha then phased in front us.

"We're almost out, guys!" she said ecstatically. After that was said, we all quickened our pace.

Flocks of Biyomon and Hawkmon flew up above us as we ran through the forest; although it was difficult for me to keep up with the three foxes. When I finally reached the end of the path, almost completely worn out, by the way; there was a gate in front of us.

Silver, Maliha and Tayla looked at me. "Are you alright, Lisa?" Tayla asked, concerned

"Are…you kidding?" I panted, holding my legs. "I've…never felt…better…" I then heard a slight snicker from Silver, but I decided to ignore it.

"Well; you'll feel even better now..." Maliha said with a grin. "Because we're here."

"Huh?" I looked up in shock as the shimmering silver gate opened wide. Silver then cleared her throat.

"Lisa…welcome to our home." She said proudly. We then walked through the gate as my eyes met the beauty that is Foxwood Village. The village was larger than any city that I had ever seen, not to mention gorgeous.

There were miles upon miles of cottages, all perfectly aligned with one another. Their sapphire rooftops glimmered in the sunlight as well as the ruby rooftops of the small shops that were in the village. The perfectly tiled streets were made from pure jade as the Renamon and Ronomon (of all different colors) as well as quite a few of their tamers, walked amongst them. Lastly, there were flower gardens on the left and right sides of the village, their fragrances blending beautifully with their surroundings. It was absolutely amazing.

"Wow…Silver, you guys actually used to live here?" I said wondrously. She chuckled to herself.

"Yes; our families also grew up here as well. And you'll get to meet mine today."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"They're all waiting at our cottage that's not too far from here. We'll be staying there during our visit."

"Hey…are you guys done chatting over there!" Tayla called out. We looked to our left and saw her and Maliha, who were way ahead of us.

"Yeah; we're growing old here!" Maliha joked, waving at us. Silver and I grinned.

"Okay, okay…we're coming!" we yelled as we ran over to them.

Along the way, Silver, Maliha, and Tayla showed me their favorite places in the village to visit. It was late afternoon when we reached Silver's cottage. The cottage reminded me of one that came out of a storybook. It had a sapphire rooftop like many of the others, except the bricks of its walls were yellow-gold. We all went inside.

The interior was decorated with beautiful paintings and statuettes, mostly of Renamon and Ronomon, but there were also some of other digimon as well. The plush carpet was emerald-colored and there was a fireplace in the center. Family photos were all along its mantel; including some of Silver as a baby Reremon.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Silver called out, looking around.

"Is that who I think it is?" A female voice called out. Then, a Taomon similar to Silver, appeared in front of us. She was wearing a beautiful sapphire kimono, unlike other Taomon who would wear their traditional robes.

"Silver…is that really you?" she said, tears of happiness welling in her eyes. Silver nodded.

"Yes." She responded. Both foxes then embraced each other. "I've missed you…mother." Silver said, tears streaming down her face.

"And I've missed you as well." The Taomon replied.

I gasped. 'No way…_that's _Silver's mom?' I thought to myself.

After they broke their embrace, the Taomon then looked at Maliha and Tayla. "Maliha, Tayla; it's good to see you again." She wiped the tears away.

"And you as well, Imani." They bowed respectively. She then looked at me. "And who might this be?"

Silver grinned, and then cleared her throat. "Mother…this is Lisa. She is my Tamer."

I hesitated. "Hello…" I bowed to her nervously.

She smiled warmly at me. "There's no need to be so nervous. I won't hurt you."

A small smile graced my lips. "Thanks. Ms.…"

"And there's no need to be so formal either. You may call me Imani." She replied.

"Alright...Imani." Silver, Maliha and Tayla laughed to themselves.

"Where are my sisters and Father?" Silver asked. My eyes bulged.

"Did you say _sisters_?" I gasped. Imani chuckled to herself at my expression.

"Yes, Silver has five sisters; she's the eldest of them. And as to where they are…they went out with your father for the day. They'll return tonight."

"Oh." Silver said, slightly crest fallen. I noticed this, and gently placed my hand on her paw.

"Hey; it's okay, Silv. At least this way, you can surprise them when they come home."

Her depression was soon lifted. "You're right…thanks, Lisa." She replied, gently nuzzling me as I held her close. Imani turned to Maliha and Tayla.

"Silv…?" she asked, both confused and curious.

"It's a long story." Was their only reply.

After a few hours, Maliha and Tayla returned to their own home. That evening, Silver was helping me settle into her room when the sound of other voices could be heard in the den.

"Oh; it sounds like the rest of the family's come home!" she said excitedly. She then noticed I seemed a little nervous.

"Are you alright, Lisa?"

"I don't know about this, Silver. What if the rest of your family doesn't like me?"

"Don't worry about them." She replied, placing her paw on my shoulder. "They're a friendly bunch." she then left her room and into the hallway.

'I sure hope so…' I nervously followed suit…

Tayla: Boy…talk about Déjà vu. Will the rest of Silver's family be as accepting of Lisa as her mother? Find out by reading Chapter 4 of **Double Birthday Surprises!**

**End of Chapter 3**

A/N: Ooh…a cliffhanger! But before I go, I'd like to thank **DragonMaster02****, ****ShadowJ51****, and ****Down-In-Flames **for their reviews for Ch. 2!

SEE YA!

(A/N: I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for doing this just now, but...sadly Foxwood Village doesn't belong to me...it belongs to Mistress of Serenity who wrote the Digital Romance stories-however, she's given me permission to use it in future stories, so at least that's something to be thankful for, right?)


	4. Silver's Family Reunion

A/N: If you haven't already done so, please r&r chapter 3 before moving on! Thanx!

Ch. 4 (Silver's Family Reunion)

In the den, five digimon were talking about their day. Three of them were Renamon, one was a Viximon, and the last was a Reremon. These were Silver's sisters.

Two of the Renamon had sapphire fur and silver markings while the third had the inverse. The Viximon had silver fur, but unlike Silver and Imani, she had sky blue eyes. Lastly, the Reremon, which was in a bronze baby carriage, had cream-colored fur; its origin a mystery to the family.

The Viximon's ears then perked up in curiosity. She leapt off one of the chairs in the den and started sniffing the air. The Renamon with silver fur and sapphire markings noticed this.

"What is it, Lyoko? You sense something?"

The Viximon, now known as Lyoko, nodded. "Yeah; there's 2 new scents here, Sasami…but one seems familiar to me…" Then, on all fours, she crouched down low and started sneaking through the room.

The other two Renamon turned to the one now known as Sasami. "What's Lyoko doing?"

"I think she senses something, Sarabi." She answered. "It looks like she's been practicing."

"Really?" her sister known as Ayame, asked; watching her little sister's movements. Lyoko then hid under a table, and finally, after waiting for her moment, she leapt out. A yelp was suddenly heard, catching the attention of the others.

"What was that?" Their question was soon answered when she and Silver came tumbling out onto the middle of the floor. Everyone gasped.

"Is that…" Sarabi started

"Silver!?" the other sisters finished for her. Silver and Lyoko were playfully rolling around, trying to get the advantage of the other.

-

Meanwhile, I was in the hallway, glad to have dodged that move. 'Boy…I wonder if Silver was like that when she was little…' I mused to myself as I crept to the doorway for a closer look at the family.

Lyoko finally got the upper hand and pounced on Silver, playfully snarling all the while. "Lyoko; you've been taking pouncing lessons from Sasami, haven't you?" Silver smirked.

"Silver! I thought I smelled you!" she giggled happily. Her sisters then helped Silver up off the carpet and embraced her.

"Welcome home." They said warmly.

"It's good to be back…" Silver replied with a smile, feeling the warmth of her sisters once again. After they broke the embrace, Ayame looked up.

"Silver…who's that in the doorway?" she asked curiously. Silver then motioned me to come forward.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"This is my tamer, Lisa. Lisa, these are my sisters." She introduced them to me. "Ayame, Sasami, Sarabi, and Lyoko."

"It's nice to meet you." They said together. My spirits were lifted slightly.

"Same to you." I then looked to my right and noticed the baby carriage. "And who's this little one?"

Silver smiled. "That's Diamond. She's the newest addition to the family."

I peered into the carriage and the baby Reremon looked up at me, curiosity showing in her golden eyes. "Hello there." I smiled warmly at her.

Diamond smiled at me, cooing happily all the while. She then lifted her little powder-puff tail and used it to caress the side of my face. I chuckled to myself.

"Hey…that tickles…" I gently petted her between her ears, making her giggle softly.

Ayame smiled at me. "I think she likes you, Lisa."

"Yeah…I think you're right."

-

"I'm home!" a voice suddenly boomed.

Just then, a male digimon entered the room. He was similar to the Renamon, except he was taller; his fur was sapphire, and he had silver markings, similar to Sarabi and Ayame. But the only exception was he was wearing black jeans. And on his dark blue armguards he had the Alpha-Omega symbol on them. The symbol was also embroidered in gold on his jeans.

I looked up and saw him. 'Woah…that must be Silver's dad…'

Lyoko then ran over to him and happily leapt into his arms. "Daddy, guess what? Silver's come home, **and **she's got a Tamer!" she said excitedly.

He smiled at her. "Really?" Silver then went over to him. "Hello, father."

Lyoko then leapt out of his arms as Silver embraced him. "Welcome home, Silver. I've missed you." He said lovingly, purring softly in her ear.

"And I missed you too." I walked over to them to get a closer look at Silver's father. She then turned to me. "This is my Tamer, Lisa."

He looked at me, the smile still on his face. "Hello and welcome to our home, my name is Mohatu." He replied, bowing respectively.

"It's nice to meet you." I bowed back; knowing in my mind that I had now gained the entire family's trust. I took out my D-Power.

"Is that a digivice?" Mohatu asked. I nodded.

"Yeah…you don't mind if I-." he chuckled to himself.

"Go right ahead." He replied, already knowing what I had in mind. His info appeared on screen. "It says you're a Rageromon and you're an Ultimate. Your special attack is Gem Stone Tornado."

"That's right. And now that we've got the introductions out of the way, I say we go out to celebrate this occasion by going out to dinner."

Imani then walked into the room, holding her purse. "And what occasion might that be, dear?" she asked, an all-knowing smile now upon her face.

He laughed gently. "Why, welcoming Lisa to the family of course!"

My smile grew wide as they all cheered their approval. Even little Diamond, who bounced up and down in her carriage.

"Wow…thanks everyone!"

'You see, Lisa? I told you they were friendly.' Silver mentally said. I grinned back at her as I followed the family out the door.

------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile in the Real World…**

ooo Anna's POV ooo

All of Lisa and Silver's friends had gathered at my house and we were almost finished with our meeting.

"All right, everyone. I'd like to thank you for helping me out with this. Especially since it's at the last minute…"

"It's okay." Taka grinned.

"Yeah; we're more than happy to help." Luna replied.

"Okay, now here are your jobs: Taka and Luna, you help Edwardia and Mike with the decorations."

"Check!" they smiled.

"Maliha and Tayla, you can deliver the invitations to the rest of the family, seeing as you're the fastest." I handed them two sets of invitations.

They nodded. "Got it!"

"I've already got a few of Lisa's aunts helping me out with the food, seeing as we're going to need a lot of it…and Morris (Lisa's father) is already trying to book the entertainment; so I guess that's everything! This meeting is adjourned!"

Everyone then left the house, full of excitement for the next four days ahead of them.

------------------------------------------

**Back in Foxwood Village **(Two hours later)

ooo Change in POV ooo

We were all gathered at the Golden Palace Chinese restaurant. The interior of the restaurant was just as beautiful as the outside with its decorative paintings depicting ancient digimon such as AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon. The dining chairs and tables were made with polished silver, and the chandeliers produced a rainbow of colors that reflected off the faces of all the diners in the restaurant.

We had just finished eating from the vast buffet menu, including: Shrimp Fried Rice, Vegetable Stir-fry, Chicken Chow-Mein, Sesame Chicken, and Egg rolls; among many others.

"Wow…that was great." I said, patting my fattened stomach in content.

"We're glad you liked it, Lisa." Imani smiled.

"Yeah; after all, this is one of the best restaurants in Foxwood." Ayame replied, feeding Diamond the rest of her baby formula.

Mohatu stood up and stretched. "Well, we'd better get back home; it's getting late."

We all got up; and after Mohatu paid for the meal, we headed back to Silver's house.

-

That night, while getting ready for bed, Silver told me about the other places we would visit over the next few days, along with Maliha and Tayla. Tomorrow, we'd visit the Kitsu Samurai Dojo where I would meet their former teacher, Sensei MageRonomon…

'And hopefully not make a complete fool of myself…' I thought as we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

------------------------------------------

Maliha: Well, it looks like Silver's family accepts Lisa, but will Sensei? To find out, read Chapter 5 of **Double Birthday Surprises!**

**End of Chapter 4**

Edwardia: This is turning out to be a pretty good story so far.

Taka: Yeah; I can't wait till you guys go to the Dojo!

Well, you're going to have to, but It'll be worth it, since the next chapter will have action. And I'd like to thank **Natsuke1985** and** SassyOMG2282 **for their reviews for Chapter 3.

All: SEE YA!


	5. The Samurai Dojo and the BreakIn?

Ch. 5 (The Samurai Dojo and the Break-in?)

The next morning, after Silver and I were ready for the day, we headed out the door. The rest of the family said they had important business to take care of, so it was just us, Maliha and Tayla.

-

I looked on wide-eyed. "Oh, wow; is this it?" I asked.

Tayla grinned. "Yes; this is the Kitsu Samurai Dojo." The exterior of the building looked like a Japanese palace. As we walked down the jaded path, there were golden statues of Renamon and Ronomon locked in fierce combat with each other on each side.

When the doors to the dojo opened, a familiar sapphire blue fox was there to greet us. It was Sensei MageRonomon. "Ah, well isn't this a surprise. Three of my best students have come back for a visit." He said brightly. He was wearing a dark blue samurai robe, and he had a katana sword at his waist.

"Good morning, Sensei." They said, kneeling. Noticing this, I quickly followed suit. (Not wanting to show disrespect).

"And it looks like you've brought a Tamer with you." He walked over towards me. "And which of my students do you belong to?"

I looked up, not moving from my spot. "I am Silver's Tamer, Sensei." He smiled warmly at me.

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order, then. You certainly have come a long way since I first met you, Silver."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Now if you will all follow me, we can join the others." He started to walk inside. Maliha, Tayla and Silver all rose from their positions, but for some reason…I could not…

Silver turned back at me. "What's wrong, Lisa? Aren't you coming?" she asked, concerned.

"I can't…" Maliha and Tayla smiled.

"Why not? Are you nervous about joining the class?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Well…there's that…but more importantly: I'm stuck!!" I struggled to break free from my uncomfortable position.

Silver then grabbed my hand as the other two vixens pulled behind her. After about ten seconds of pulling, I was finally free; however I fell on top of them in the process.

---------------------------------------------

When we went inside the dojo, there was a large room where all the students were talking amongst one another. I was relieved to see that I wasn't the only human there. As a matter of fact, just about all of the Renamon and Ronomon there had a human partner. The tamers were all wearing white robes with white belts tied around them and their shoes were off.

Suddenly, a similar robe was conjured onto me. I blinked in surprise. "Woah…how'd that happen?"

Maliha grinned. "It was all Sensei's doing. Now you'd better take your shoes off so we can join the others before class starts."

I nodded and quickly did as I was told.

-

The sound of a large gong was heard as everyone quickly got into three straight lines. I managed to find a place at the end of the second line just as MageRonomon appeared amidst a cloud of white smoke.

He slowly walked in front of us. "Discipline. Control. Respect. Three things that are the most important to remember in this dojo, as well as in life. While training in this class, you will learn all of these rules, as well as learn appreciation towards yourself and others."

"Most of you will be here for only one day, and because of this, I will not expect you to learn all of the things so quickly. However, I hope that you will take the lessons you do learn and apply them in the future." He finished, facing forward.

'Wow…that's deep…' I mentally told Silver. She only nodded in response.

"Now let us begin!" he bellowed.

"Yes, Sensei!" everyone bowed. And with that, the class commenced.

-

"Ichi! Ni! San! Shi!" Sensei counted as he walked, keeping a close watch on our movements.

To start off, we practiced the O-zuki, or lunge punch. Sensei explained it was the most fundamental move in Karate. As expected, I was having quite a problem learning this move. The rest of the class made it look so easy, and I was a bit discouraged.

Tayla noticed this. 'Lisa, try to keep your arms and shoulders relaxed before you throw your next punch.' She mentally told me before continuing.

I did, and I started to feel more confident in my punches. After we did ten of these, we performed the different Katas, or forms, which proved to be even more difficult than the punches. But I didn't give up; and with Silver, Maliha and Tayla's help, I got the hang of it. I was actually starting to like it.

-

Finally, after thirty minutes, Sensei let us take a break. I was now with two of the other tamers and we were getting to know each other.

"So, is it true Silver was one of Sensei's best students years ago?" A boy named Tachi asked. He had blue eyes and auburn hair.

I nodded. "Yeah; but my friend Tayla told me _she_ was the best in the class." I said motioning towards Tayla. She was talking a Ronomon that had blue fur and sapphire markings.

"You mean the Renamon with the metal arm?" His sister Kiki replied. She had brown eyes and black hair. "How interesting." She smiled.

"So, which digimon is yours, Kiki?" I asked curiously.

"Do you see the Renamon with red fur and blue markings?" I looked over to my side and saw her talking to Silver. "That is mine; and her name is Ruby."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"For about two years." She smiled. "And Tachi's known his Ronomon, Sapphire, for the same time."

I nodded. "So you guys must have a pretty deep connection, then."

Kiki grinned. "How have you known Silver?"

I blushed. "I've only known her for six and a half months, but we've gotten pretty close since then."

They both smiled at each other, knowing what that meant.

"Lisa?" Silver called out.

"Oh, hold on a sec, guys." I left Tachi and Kiki and headed over to her. "What's up, Silver?"

"I told Sensei that we've been training together for a while now, and he wanted to know if we could give a demonstration before class is over for the day."

My face paled. "W-what-?" I stuttered, not believing what she just said. (You guys might not know this, but I have a **huge** fear of having to perform in front of strangers…as if you didn't figure it out already).

She giggled, sensing my nervousness. "Lisa; all we have to do is pretend we're training like always, and you'll be fine. Besides, it's not like this'll be recorded or anything. It's just to show the class what I've taught you." She reassured me, flashing her emerald eyes.

I heaved a heavy sigh, knowing I was defeated mentally.

-

Ten minutes before class was over, the rest of the class was waiting for us to give our training demonstration.

'All right, Lisa; just pretend we're in the backyard at your house.' Silver reminded me.

I nodded. We then got in the center of the room and bowed to each other respectively. Then, without warning, Silver attacked by using a roundhouse kick; fortunately I was able to dodge it and used a counterattack against her.

The 'fight' between us raged on for five minutes as we blocked each other's moves. Silver then flipped out of the way of another of my kicks. (Unfortunately for me, they still need work…) She then used a karate chop on my back; the hit wasn't that hard, but I still felt it and landed flat on my stomach.

After I leapt back on my feet and used a straight-hand punch on her, which connected, then she used a Scissor kick on me; but I was able to dodge it by using the Aerial handstand she recently showed me. Then, using the technique Tayla taught me, I threw a right uppercut and made a direct hit.

Silver fell to the floor. She then shook it off, and finally, catching me off guard, she used a side kick in the back of my legs to knock me down for the count.

She then extended her hand and helped me back up. Everyone applauded as we bowed to each other once more. Especially Sensei.

---------------------------------------------

Finally, class was over for the morning. But before Silver and I left, Sensei instructed us to come to his office.

"That was a fine demonstration you displayed out there." He said. "Especially since you are a beginner at Karate, Lisa."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, Silver is a great teacher, Sensei."

She blushed. "Lisa…"

He chuckled to himself. "Not only do you two show balance, you also show respect for each other as well. And because of that, I have something to give you, Lisa."

"Huh? To me?" I asked.

Sensei went over to his desk and reached inside one of the drawers. He then came over to me and placed a necklace around my neck. The pendant resembled the yin-yang symbol on Silver's armguards.

"This is the symbol of yin and yang. It represents good and evil. And it also resembles the balance between all living things. I want you to have this to remind you of the balance that you have with Silver." he smiled.

I lifted the pendant close to my heart. "Thank you, Sensei. I will always treasure this. And I promise to never become evil." I said bowing to him. Silver and I then left the dojo, our minds reflecting on the important lessons he taught us.

---------------------------------------------

Since it was still early, we all decided to check out the different shops in the village. Many of them housed different knick-knacks of all interests and there were even toy stores for the younger set.

Along the way, we talked about the things we liked and joked about the things we didn't like. I even picked up a few Renamon and Ronomon dolls for my younger cousins...when I realized I still had to find Silver a birthday present!

Maliha and Tayla suggested I go to the Dreamboat Jewelry store. While they distracted Silver, I went there. The rooftop was ruby like the other stores, except it had a picture of a large diamond nailed to the front.

I was only in there for an hour, and I almost found something, when suddenly…

CRASH!

The glass in the door was suddenly broken to pieces, sending shards of glass everywhere. Then three mysterious digimon in masks appeared in the door, carrying guns in their hands.

"ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY THIS IS A STICK UP!" their leader announced gruffly, waving his gun at the now panicking customers. "GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR AND NO ONE GETS HURT!!" Everyone complied, fear now in their hearts.

The day had just gone from good to far, far worse…

---------------------------------------------

Edwardia: Uh-oh…This doesn't look good. Will Lisa be saved in time? To find out read Chapter 6 of **Double Birthday Surprises**

**End of Chapter 5**

Taka: I knew that place was too peaceful…

Luna: Yeah, I hope the others get to her in time.

Mike: Me too, but before we go, she'd personally like to thank **Lily's Courage**, **DragonMaster02**, **ShadowJ51**, and **Natsuke1985** for their reviews for Chapter 4.

All: See Ya!


	6. Silver's Finest Hour

Ch. 6 (Silver's Finest Hour)

"ALL RIGHT! If even one of you tellers calls the cops, we'll blow this place in half!" The leader yelled as the other two thugs broke the glass counters and stole anything they could.

'Damn, this isn't good…' I thought frantically as one of the thugs passed me. 'I've gotta warn the others somehow!' I then crawled on the floor, trying to head back outside, but the leader spotted me.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said, grabbing me in a choke-hold. "It looks like we've got ourselves a hostage, boys." He grinned evilly as he held me up in the air.

'Shit!' I cursed myself for not remembering that I had a mental connection to Silver, even after I had used it earlier that day. I struggled to break free of his grasp, but he was too strong. I then cleared my mind and mentally screamed at the top of my lungs. 'SILVER!!! HELP!!!!!!!'

-

ooo Silver's POV ooo

"LISA!!" I gasped. Maliha and Tayla turned to me with concern in their eyes.

"What is it, Silver?"

"It's Lisa!" I replied snarling. "She's in trouble!"

"Huh? How can you tell?" Maliha asked, cocking her head. Suddenly a large crowd started to gather in front of the store. A few of the digimon rushed passed us.

"C'mon guys! Something's happenin' at the jewelry store!" said one. Her friends quickly followed to get a closer look. Tayla glared at Maliha.

"_That_ answers your question, Maliha?" She asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go!" I shouted. We ran past the crowd and headed towards the jewelry store.

We then took a huge leap in the air as Maliha and Tayla were engulfed in two cocoons of data.

"Tayla digivolve to…"

"Maliha digivolve to…" Their cocoons broke away. "KYUBIMON!!!" we phased out of the area.

-

ooo Change in POV ooo

The thugs had stolen everything in the store. "We got it all, boss!" they said evilly. Their leader turned to me.

"Well then, I guess there's only one thing left to do…" he sneered, pointing his weapon at me, but before he could do anything else…

"DRAGON WHEEL!!!" Two familiar flames suddenly burst through the back door and hit all three thugs square in the chest.

The final hit made the leader loosen his grip on me, as it sent him flying right into the side wall with his cohorts. I looked up, gasping for breath all the while; the dust cleared as Silver, Maliha and Tayla appeared (Maliha and Tayla in their champion forms). I rushed over to their side.

"Lisa! Are you alright?" a worried Silver asked.

"Yeah; now that you're here." I replied with relief.

Tayla looked at everyone with seriousness in her voice. "The rest of you get out of here! NOW!!" As all of the other digimon and humans ran out screaming, the bad guys came to.

"What the hell-why you!?" the leader growled angrily.

'It's about time we found out who these guys are…' I pulled out my digivice as the three vixens started fighting them. "They're all DarkWizardmon and… (gasps) oh, no…they're _Ultimates_! Their special attacks are Dark Magic and Lightning Ball!"

'This is bad…they can only digivolve to Champions…there's no way we can-.' Silver then used her sword to slice their hands, the guns being knocked out of the DarkWizardmons' reach. She was then engulfed in a cocoon of data.

"Silver digivolve to…KYUBIMON!!!"

"Rrr…that's it!" They all whipped out their staffs from under their cloaks. "DARK MAGIC!!!" Three blasts of dark energy came rushing out and made their marks.

"AARRGHH!!" The three vixens were sent back. Fortunately, they were able to get back up.

"Guys!" I shouted, concerned.

"We're alright." Maliha answered.

"But not for long! LIGHTNING BALL!!!" the DarkWizardmon then hurled three balls of pure lightning at them, but they were able to dodge.

"FOX-TAIL INFERNO!!!" All of the flames were headed in the right direction, but…

"Oh no, you don't!" They all raised their staffs high in the air and started chanting in a different language. Their staffs then started glowing.

'What's with the spell?' Unfortunately, my thoughts were soon answered as the flames from the Fox-Tail Inferno attacks halted right in front of the DarkWizardmon.

Our eyes bulged. "Oh…"

"Hell…"

"No!" We said slowly. Suddenly, the flames turned dark and the DarkWizardmon then shot the flames back at them; the attack being ten times as powerful.

"LOOK OUT!!" I shouted, but to no avail. The attack struck.

"YAAAAHHHH!!" They all landed in a heap on the floor. I ran over to their side as Maliha and Tayla instantly reverted to their rookie level. But somehow, Silver managed to stay as Kyubimon.

"Silv! Are you okay?" I tried to help her back up. She only snarled at the DarkWizardmon in response. Their leader chuckled evilly.

"So…it's three against one…just the way I like it!"

Silver snarled again. "Lisa! You've got to get out of here!"

"There's no way I'm leaving you!!"

The DarkWizardmon charged their staffs for another attack.

"Lisa, please; I promised your mother I would protect you **with my life**!!"

"Yeah…well _I_ promised to always fight by your side!!!" she gasped and looked up at me. I then sighed. "Okay, that promise was made _secretly;_ but a promise is still a promise…" I glared angrily at the bad guys. "And I NEVER go back on my word!!"

"Awh…how very touching." We turned back to the DarkWizardmon, who had fully charged their staffs. "But it looks like we'll just have to destroy both of you! DARK MAGIC!!!" Their largest attack of all shot out at us; however, before they had a chance to hit, something amazing happened…

The red crescent moon on Silver's forehead began to glow. The light then shot out, breaking through the attack, instantly destroying two of the DarkWizardmon. Silver immediately leapt into the air and took in their data before their former leader could make any sudden moves.

Then my D-power shot out the familiar light of digivolution; it mixed with the crescent moon, and then flowed through Silver's body. The light also snapped Maliha and Tayla out of their trance, healing their wounds in the process.

"Matrix digivolution…" a female computer voice said. A larger cocoon of data engulfed Silver as the process began.

"Silver Matrix Digivolve to…" We all looked up in awe as the cocoon broke away revealing…

"TAOMON!!!"

The DarkWizardmon's eyes bulged in horror. "What-that's impossible!!!"

She still had her silver fur and red markings like in all her other forms, but Silver now looked more human in her traditional robes, which came down to her legs. The crescent moon symbol was still there in all its glory; and finally, there was a talisman on the front of her robes.

Maliha and Tayla ran over to me. "Lisa!" I turned my head.

"Guys! You're okay!" They nodded before we turned back to the battle.

-

"LIGHTNING BALL!!"

Silver closed her eyes and produced a talisman. "TALISMAN STAR!!" she skillfully hurled the talisman through the attack and hit the DarkWizardmon in the chest, however he seemed unfazed.

"You'll have to do better than that!!"

'Damn, I'm getting fed up with him!' I thought angrily. "Silver! Finish him off!!!"

She smirked. "With pleasure!!"

"DARK MAGIC!!!"

Before the attack reached her, she materialized a paintbrush from her sleeves. Then, using quick brush strokes, she drew a talisman in mid air. "TALISMAN OF LIGHT!!!" the talisman then shot down, breaking through the attack and causing a direct hit on DarkWizardmon.

"AAAAAHHHH!" he yelled as he was finally destroyed.

**Meanwhile, outside the jewelry store…**

ooo Mohatu's POV ooo

Three security Ronomon were guarding the doors. "This is a battle zone! No one gets past these doors!!" I came forward with the rest of the family.

"But that's my daughter and her tamer in there!" I said sternly.

Imani started to worry. "Oh Mohatu; what if something terrible happened to them!" I then caressed her gently.

"Now, now, Imani; I'm sure they'll be just fine." Ayame gasped. "Look everybody!"

We all turned around and Maliha, Tayla, Lisa and Silver all walked outside unharmed. Lyoko ran over to Silver and looked up. "Wow; Silver, you look just like mommy!" she said amazed.

Silver smiled warmly at her. Sarabi and Sasami nodded. "Yeah, she's right…you do." Sarabi replied.

"Well, that's because she digivolved in order to fight the DarkWizardmon that were trying to rob the store." Lisa explained. One of the security Ronomon turned to her.

"DarkWizardmon? Those were the digimon in masks?" She nodded.

"But don't worry, though. We handled them, didn't we Silver?" Silver, Maliha, and Tayla grinned.

"That's right; they'll never bring evil to this village any longer!"

Everyone cheered as soon as that was said.

-

ooo Silver's POV ooo

Over the next few days, the entire village was abuzz as news of our battle had spread. We passed by the jewelry store and it looked as if it never happened. (The construction crews at Foxwood use magic to rebuild any damaged building).

Every shop we had gone into gave us gifts of appreciation. Of course, that prolonged the time, so we didn't get the chance to visit the school we went to when we were in-trainers, but we promised Lisa we would visit next time we came back. (Fortunately, she didn't mind…)

That evening after we parted ways, she and I turned in early. Tomorrow being our birthday, and our last day in Foxwood, we intended to make it the best ever.

---------------------------------------------

Maliha: Man, that was close! But what will happen on Lisa and Silver's birthday? To find out read chapter 7 of **Double Birthday Surprises!**

**End of Chapter 6**

Luna: Boy, it's hard to believe this story's almost over!

Taka: Yeah; only one chapter left! But you know this one's late…

I know, I would've had this one out sooner, but the internet was down at school because of thunderstorms...but that's another story…

Tayla: Before we go, we'd like to thank **ShadowJ51** and **Down-In-Flames** for reviewing Chapter 5!

All: SEE YA!!


	7. Happy Birthdays

(A/N: I put a lot of thought into this chapter…and I hope you like it!) Now onto…

Ch. 7 –The final chapter! - (Happy Birthdays)

"Lisa! Silver! WAKE UP!!" Lyoko pounced on us early the next morning. She then took a deep breath and started singing "Happy Birthday" at the top of her lungs…and _very_ badly, I might add…

Silver and I slowly stirred under the covers. We then poked our heads out and looked at each other sleepily.

'Does she **_always_** do that?' I asked sweatdropping.

'Every year…' she replied, narrowing her eyes at her sister, a smirk now on her poker face. "Okay, Lyoko; you can stop now!" I laughed.

"Yeah; we're awake!"

Lyoko then stopped singing and leapt off the bed as we got out.

-

It took us fifteen minutes to get ready, and then we followed her outside.

"Lyoko, why are we going outside?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

She giggled. "You'll see…" she winked at us. She began to walk a little faster. Before we got to the door, the sound of drums could be heard.

Silver stopped short as her ears twitched. "Taiko drums…"

I paused. "What did you just say?"

"Taiko drums; special drums that are played during celebrations…and it sounds like they're right outside!" she finished. "Lyoko-." but before she could get out another word, Lyoko had disappeared.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" I asked looking around.

"I think I know…" she replied, motioning towards the door.

-

No sooner did we walk outside, a colorful sea of confetti rained down on us.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Shouted a chorus of voices.

We looked up to see Silver's family, Maliha, Tayla, and practically the entire village of Foxwood in the backyard. Mohatu was leading a Ronomon Taiko drum line. He and the drummers were wearing black Japanese robes along with white headbands around their foreheads. They were all dancing as they beat the drums, while everyone else clapped along.

'Silver…do you believe this!' I mentally asked, both astonished and happy at the same time.

'I wouldn't have if I didn't see it myself.' She grinned. Diamond then leapt onto her shoulder and happily licked her cheek, quickly following another lick on mine.

"Diamond…!" I laughed. As the rest of Silver's family, Maliha and Tayla gave us their birthday wishes, Mohatu and his drummers finished their lively rhythm and everyone applauded wildly for their performance.

-

Then Mohatu came over to us, and then he started to speak in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "We all know why we are here today: to celebrate the birthday of my eldest daughter Silver and her Tamer Lisa." He then placed a paw on our shoulders.

"Silver…you have fought your way through trials and tribulations ever since you first digivolved years ago, and you have triumphed through all of them flawlessly. You have made this family and this village very proud."

'Thank you, father…' she mused blushing.

"Lisa…I sense that you have also had your own struggles in life, and you have conquered them as well. Even though I have not known you for that long, it feels like you are one of my own daughters; and I would personally like to thank you for bringing love and wisdom into Silver's life."

'Thank you, Mohatu…' I blushed as well.

--

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Mohatu." A female voice suddenly said. Everyone turned around and to our amazement a Sakuyamon was making her way through the crowd. All of the kitsunes and humans kneeled in respect.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Silver, who was staring at her in shock.

"That's the empress of Foxwood, Lady Sakuyamon!" she replied in surprise. She and I quickly followed suit of the others. Lady Sakuyamon then stopped in front of us and turned to the rest of the crowd.

"You're probably all wondering why I am here. To answer that question, I am here to acknowledge these two for their courageous efforts in defending the village." Everyone arose as soon as that was said.

Silver took my hand and helped me up as she then turned to us. "Silver, because of your bravery in defeating the DarkWizardmon and protecting the village and its citizens, I would like to bestow upon you the Foxwood Metal of Honor."

Everyone cheered loudly as Lady Sakuyamon placed the metal around her neck. The metal itself was gold with silver insignias and right in the middle, was the Japanese kanji symbol "Gi," meaning 'justice, or honor' in bronze.

She bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, thy Empress." She said softly. Her family all smiled warmly at her.

"Lisa; because of your efforts in helping Silver defeat the DarkWizardmon, and seeing that this is your first visit, I would like to bestow this Metal of Merit upon you, making you an honorary citizen of Foxwood Village."

Everyone cheered equally as loudly as she placed a different metal around my neck. This metal was silver with gold insignias around it, and the colorful crest of Foxwood Village was in the middle.

"Wow…thank you, your highness." I said. Maliha and Tayla grinned at me in approval; Maliha even gave me a thumbs-up. I chuckled in spite of myself.

She lifted her staff. "Lastly, I declare a parade in their honor, and declaring this day a holiday to help us remember what they have done for us and perhaps the entire digital world!" she lowered her staff to the ground, sealing the decree. And everyone cheered the loudest of all.

Silver and I looked at each other, two proud grins now upon our faces.

---

ooo Maliha's POV ooo

There was music and dancing in the streets as the parade lasted for the entire day. All of the important citizens of Foxwood, Tayla and I (and of course Silver and Lisa) were riding on the colorful floats as they made their way down the jaded path.

"Isn't this parade awesome?" Tayla asked happily, while waving to the crowd.

"Totally! Who knew Lisa and Silver's birthday would become a national holiday!" I replied with a grin.

Looking at Lisa and Silver, who were riding in the front of the parade, along with Lady Sakuyamon, she smirked back. "I'm certain _they're_ thinking the same thing."

-

ooo Normal POV ooo

'Thanks for bringing me here, Silver.' I told her.

She kissed me gently on the forehead. 'You're welcome, Lisa; but somehow I have a feeling this day isn't over yet…'

Silver had no idea how right she was…

------------------------------------------------------

The day passed quickly with all the excitement; that evening, Maliha and Tayla offered to take us back home to the Real World. We were now standing in front of the portal and Silver's family was there to send us off.

Diamond leapt into my arms and nuzzled me gently. I smiled. "Awh…I'm gonna miss you too, Diamond." I nuzzled her back.

Lyoko leapt up and playfully pounced on Silver. "You guys are gonna come back, right?" she asked, flashing her sky blue eyes.

Silver chuckled. "Of course; we wouldn't miss it." I shook my head at the scene.

'Oh, boy…that must run in the family…' I thought to myself.

Sarabi, Sasami and Ayame helped Silver up as they hugged her warmly. Imani, Mohatu and I joined them.

-

Maliha and Tayla suddenly cleared their throats. We all turned around and saw them near the portal.

"We hate to interrupt, but we have to get going now." Maliha smiled. Silver and I then walked over to them.

We all said our goodbyes as we passed through the portal.

------------------------------------------------------

The stars were out when we reappeared in front of my house. Silver and I then decided it would be a good time for us to exchange our birthday gifts to each other. But first…

"Maliha, Tayla; can you guys leave us for a few minutes?"

"Sure. We'll wait inside." Tayla said as they phased out.

Silver then turned to me. "Here, Lisa; Happy birthday." She said handing me a medium sized blue bag. I opened the bag and pulled out a stuffed Renamon doll. The Renamon looked a lot like Silver, from the white tail tip, right down to her emerald eyes.

"Oh, Silver; it's so cute! Thank you!" I gushed, hugging her warmly. She chuckled to herself.

Then, I handed her a medium sized box. "Here's yours; Happy birthday." She gently unwrapped it, revealing a music box. She lifted the lid and almost cried when a small statue of a Renamon started dancing beautifully to the music.

"Oh my…this is beautiful; when did you get this?"

"I saw it in the jewelry store…you know before the battle…the people were so grateful we stopped the DarkWizardmon, they gave it to me. I thought it would make a good gift for you."

She gently closed the lid of the box and hugged me back. "Thank you, Lisa. I love it." She said lovingly.

I blushed. "You're welcome."

We stayed in our embrace for a few more minutes, when she finally spoke again. "C'mon. We'd better head inside. Your mother's probably wondering what's going on by now."

We walked up to the house; I unlocked the door and opened it…however, we walked into darkness. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked.

We walked deeper into the house. "Maliha? Tayla?" Silver called out. "Mom?" I asked; getting no response, we were starting to feel a little nervous.

-

Suddenly…the lights came on and the sound of party poppers could be heard. Silver and I whirled around and gasped.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!"

We couldn't believe it…all of our friends and families were there, all dressed in their best…and they had given us a surprise party!

The entire den was decorated with colorful balloons and streamers as well as a giant banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER AND LISA!' in red letters. And three buffet tables filled with all our favorite foods. There was even a DJ to play our favorite music!

We immediately looked at mom, with stars in our eyes. "Mom…did you do all this!?" I asked happily as Maliha and Tayla came over and placed tiaras on our heads and cloaks on our backs.

She beamed. "Well, I didn't do it alone. All of your friends and families pitched in, too. We just couldn't let your birthday go by without doing something like this. Right everyone?"

Everyone in the room clapped and whistled their approval. Silver and I blushed, half for happiness and half for embarrassment.

Silver finally spoke. "Wow…thank you, everyone!"

"Yeah! Thanks a lot!"

Silver looked at her parents, who were smiling at us. 'Is _this_ why you've been busy lately?' she asked.

They only winked at her. Everyone started singing "Happy Birthday" as Luna and Edwardia then wheeled out our birthday cake. It was a chocolate swirl cake with vanilla frosting (four layers) and there were 21 candles on top.

'Make a wish!' Maliha and Tayla happily said as everyone finished. We then closed our eyes, making a mental wish. Then, after thinking about what we really wanted, we leaned forward, taking a deep breath, and together we blew out all the candles.

Everyone cheered as the party began.

-

Epilogue

The party lasted pretty much all night, and into the wee hours of the morning. Everyone had a great time dancing to the awesome music the DJ was playing, and stuffing themselves with the delicious food my family prepared, and of course Silver and I got a butt load of presents from everyone on both sides of the family.

The next morning we went to bed with the same thought on our minds: 'That was the best birthday I ever had…'

-------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END**

Maliha: Awesome ending, you guys!

Tayla: Definitely! Two thumbs up!

(Blushes) Thanx guys. I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this one, seeing as it's officially our birthday _then_ but I decided against it; didn't want to let the readers wait too long.

Silver: Good idea…

Before we go, we'd like to thank all the reviewers!

(Balloons and confetti start raining down on you :)

**Natsuke1985**, **ShadowJ51, DragonMaster02, Lily's Courage, Down-In-Flames, Anubis117, and SassyOMG2282!**

As always, this isn't the end of Silver's stories, so be on the lookout!! And don't forget to give us a shout out on your way out! All together now!!

All: **SEE YA!!!! **

(Fireworks appear above our house)


End file.
